1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a modular self structuring and computing system. More particularly, the invention is directed to numerous modules that may be fit together into a system by various connection devices and communication channels that allow the modules to move relative to one another to form themselves into desired objects or mechanical devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, in many diverse applications, fields or professions, mechanisms are formed to essentially do one dedicated task. Even those devices which may do multiple tasks are formed with a particular configuration and have very little adaptability to conduct other tasks or change their shape in any meaningful manner. For example, although a computer can be manufactured so that it has certain types of processors, ram, memory or hard drives and further may be programmed to do numerous different tasks, the computer structure itself is essentially static. In other words, if a memory chip needs to be replaced, the box or container for the computer must be opened, the old ram chip or hard drive must be removed and a new chip is placed in the computer.
The structure in typical non-computing devices is even more difficult to change once the devices are manufactured. Objects as simple as forks, knives or spoons or various equipment around the office, such as clipboards and paper clips or even personal use items, such as cameras, eyeglasses, earphones or amusement devices are all pretty much manufactured in their final form. At best, the most adaptable Swiss army knife may have numerous different blades but each blade is cast or manufactured in its final form and simply may be rotated to an operational or non-operational position. For example, the knife cannot become a fork and the fork cannot become a spoon, etc.
On a larger scale, such as, for example, at a manufacturing site, numerous different machines must be used, one for each task. A crane, a forklift and a dump truck all are separately manufactured, have very specific tasks they perform and are brought to a construction site when needed. Recently, some construction equipment has been provided with interchangeable tools. A backhoe may change the tool on its arm from a bucket to a drill, etc. However, even then a selection of different tools must be available.
The equipment on a fire truck provides a good example of how specific tools have become. When firemen on a fire truck arrive at the scene of an accident or fire, they must bring numerous different types of equipment, such as ladders or hoses, axes and the like so that they have the right tool for the right job. Clearly, a reduction in the amount of needed tools would be helpful. Furthermore, the vehicles themselves tend to be very specific. A police car is different from a fire truck which is different from an ambulance, etc. Once again, because once these devices have an essentially static configuration after they are manufactured, any desired modifications to the vehicle must be made in a factory or repair shop.
On a much smaller scale, various parts of tools, such as a knife or parts of a car, such as sensors, indicators, accelerators, brake pedals, transmissions, etc., are all statically formed. At best, for example, a seat in the car might be adjusted forward and back or folded to place the vehicle into a cargo-carrying configuration from a passenger-carrying configuration. However, no fundamental change to structure is designed into these devices.
Some solutions have been prepared to address these problems. For example, Utility Fog is a nanotechnology based idea wherein tiny robots form a layer of interrelated units that are connected to one another. The tiny robots can move relative to one another in order to change the shape of an object. For example, they can change the appearance of furniture so that one style of furniture becomes another style. However, currently, Utility Fog falls short on details. For example, Utility Fog, as disclosed, does not have a particularly good mechanism for connecting the various robots or storing energy. Furthermore, manipulating the units relative to one another or developing an effective communication scheme that allows the units to talk to one another has not been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,845 discloses a universal unit for automatically configuring three-dimensional structures to desired shapes. This patent is generally directed to three-dimensional structures which may be formed by grouping large numbers of three-dimensional universal units. While this patent does disclose more details regarding the transmission of power from one unit to another and a connecting mechanism, once again, the way these units are connected and move relative to one another are particularly cumbersome and inefficient.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,525 discloses a cellular type robot apparatus. The robot cells are coordinated so that each cell can be controlled so as to operate in concert with one another. Once again, this patent does not disclose a particularly efficient manner of connecting these units or moving them relative to one another.
Regardless of these solutions, we can see that there exists a need in the art for a self-structuring modular system which has an efficient manner of connecting the sub units, providing communication and computing power and allowing the elements to move quickly and rapidly from one position to another relative to each other.